Now, more than ever before, automobile designers are incorporating into their designs glazings formed of colored glass which have both a functional purpose and an attractive appearance. This tendency is confirmed by the ever increasing glazed surface of new automobile models compared with older types.
As a result, the greenhouse effect is an important factor which must be taken into account in determining the air conditioning requirements for such automobiles. This is more particularly true in the case of cars equipped with glass sunroofs. In an attempt to reduce this greenhouse effect, numerous unsuccessful attempts have previously been made by those skilled in the art to produce colored glass compositions having the low light and energy transmission properties offered by the glasses of the present invention.